Mating Season
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Matt/Adam, Jeff/Mor, Jeff/Adam. Jeff's a werewolf who's looking for the perfect mate, & he may of found it in the blonde Adam next door, but Addy's boyfriend Matt may pose a problem. AU, OOC ensues. Werewolf fic :P
1. Master

**I never need a new one.. but, I just go w/ whatever comes to mind. Matt and Adam are dating when they move into a new neighborhood.. but, quickly Adam catches the eye of one of the more mysterious neighbors named Jeff. But, there's a few things the couple don't know about Jeff; one is that he's Matt's long lost brother.. & two, he's not very.. human... Jeff's a werewolf and he thinks he's found the perfect mate, whether his pet likes it or not. Sex, stalking, voyeurism, language, (possible kidnapping, bondage, Hardycest, Hardedge) horror, scary themes, non-wrestling, AU, OOC, Adam and Mor will BOTTOM. Yes, I must bottom Addy. It's a nasty habit that I'm just into right now. (hey, some of us like Jeffers bottoming, and I dunno, I like when Adam is being pursued by hott guys that want to maim-- my def only!-- him) Also, threats of M-preg-- not for definite that it WILL happen, but there will be threats of it (**_**it won't be Matthew!-- Love, Terrah's Matt muse :P**_**) No, it won't. **_**Edge muse: It's me, isn't it? Oh, god! No no no.. I'm not doing it! (huffs and stalks off dramatically**_**) Sheesh, they're such attention deprived drama queens. (whispers) It'll be Addy. **_**Edge muse: What?! Jeff muse: (giggles) Oh, what fun. **_**Beginning pairings; Matt/Adam, Jeff/Morrison.. Eventual; Jeff/Adam.. Undecided; Hardycest, and Matt/Mor? And anyone else :P**

**I do NOT, will NOT ever, own them. I'z just playing with them as if they were another kid's dolls, I swear I won't wear them out, or get them too dirty. I will return them as good as new ;) Promise. (fingers crossed behind back)**

**

* * *

Mating Season;  
Chapter one/ 'Master'  
Rated; M/ L, S (groping, fingering, sucking, choking on cock, anal, fisting, Morrison on bottom!)**

Matt Hardy's eyes were set firmly on the road laid out before him. His boyfriend, Adam Copeland, had the seat laid all the way back, or well, as far as it'd go with some of their junk in the back seat. The long-haired blonde was snoring peacefully, asleep with his head propped up on his crumbled up jacket that he was using for a pillow. Matt yawned and glanced over at his lover, smiling as Adam murmured something in his sleep.

"Dumb girl, don't go in there.. Killer's in that room.." Adam whimpered. Suddenly he jerked awake and sat up, bracing himself against the console and the door.

Matt laughed at him. Adam sighed and ran his hands over his face and back through his messed up hair.

"That's not funny." He grumbled tiredly, rubbing his hazel eyes furiously.

Matt reach over and ran his hand down Adam's hair lovingly. "Sorry, baby. But, no more late night horror movies for you, mister."

"Whatever. We there yet?" Adam asked, shifting up in the seat and raising it back up right.

"Almost." Matt said, pulling down another road on the street.

"I'm going to be living in a haunted house." Adam pouted, watching the other houses and trees pass by.

"It's not haunted, Addy. It's just old." Matt assured, turning off the air and shivering under the chill of fall.

"And ghosts inhabit old houses." Adam pointed out.

"No. Some inhabit new houses that were built on haunted property as well. Remember the Amityville Horror?" Matt reminded, tracing his tongue over his top teeth.

"Yeah yeah, the point is; old things are still haunted." Adam crossed his arms and stared forward at the road as Matt turned again and began making his way up a driveway.

"Old man Flair?" Matt smirked.

"That man was definitely haunted." Adam replied, holding on as the car bounced him as it drove over the gravels and other rocks that lined the driveway.

Matt laughed and stopped the car. Adam looked up at the old two story, plus an attic and a basement, house. It stood almost crookedly, shingles were hanging off in certain areas of the roof, but it wasn't in too bad of shape. A coat of paint and it'd be like new. Matt looked at it; he saw a fixer-upper. Adam, however, was seeing many sleepless nights ahead. This place had an ominous aura around it.

Adam shuddered. "It's creepy." He said, squishing up his eyes and snarling his nose as he looked out the front window at their new home.

"It's just old, Addy. Besides, no ghosts will dare bother you with me around." Matt proclaimed, patting his lovely blonde's knee.

Adam scoffed, "Brave one, aren't you?"

"Bet your sweet ass, now let's go check it out." Matt cut the engine and got out, stretching his back and his legs. Groaning tiredly as his spine popped.

Adam opened his door and slowly set one foot on the ground, standing halfway inside as he leaned on the car door for support, never taking his eyes off the old house. Adam gasped and jumped a foot high when he felt a cold hand move the hair away from his neck.

"Oop, sorry." Matt murmured, rubbing his hands together and trying to warm them up.

Adam sighed, his heart now in his stomach. He got on out and shut the door, glaring back at his lover as if he were the anti-Christ.

"What?" Matt shrugged, a warm smile on his face, "I didn't know they were cold."

Adam shook his head. "S'okay, I'm just jittery is all."

Matt grinned at the tall blonde as he made his way over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and drawing him close. "You're cute when you're all jumpy."

Adam huffed. "Well, you're not so cute when you're scaring the shit outta me."

Matt chuckled. "I said I was sorry.. I really had no idea my hands were so cold. Maybe you could warm them up though." Matt reach down to grope Adam through his jeans.

Adam jumped and pushed Matt away. "Hey, you stop that.. we have way too much work to do and can't be monkeying around."

Matt only grinned, reaching behind his back and clasping his hands together as he slowly advanced on Adam, his eyebrows raising up in a dare to the blonde male.

"Really, sweetheart.. you can't resist me and you know it.." Matt growled lustfully.

Adam gulped and moved around the car. "Back, demon. You cannot tempt me."

"You cannot stop me." Matt moved around to the other side. Growling again when he saw that Adam had bounded around the other way. Playing a childish little game of cat and mouse. "Addy Addy Addy.. you know better than to hide from.." Matt was cut off as Adam pounced on his back, took the moment of distraction to steal the keys and run off laughing.

"Ha! You lose, Matthew! Victory is mine!" Adam cackled, running up the steps to unlock the door.

Matt was about to yell something back when he saw Adam fall and the keys fly up in the air. The blonde went down on his side with a yelp before turning to his butt and rubbing at his ankle which was caught in in the now broken boards.

"Shit, Adam.. y'okay.." Matt asked, jogging up to the steps and bending down to check on his lover.

"Owie.. damn stupid porch!" Adam looked up at the raven haired male with a pouty look. His foot had crashed through a weak spot on the steps.

"Oh, my poor baby.. Here, let's get you out of this hole." Matt gently lifted Adam's foot out of the newly made hole and touched his ankle tentatively to see if it was okay.

The blonde hissed. "Ouch.. Matty, stop.. that hurts.." Adam whined as Matt turned it over.

"Well, lemme get the door open and get you inside so we can make sure you don't need medical attention. Okay, love?" Matt suggested, stroking Adam's hair back some before lightly kissing him on the forehead.

The blonde only whimpered as Matt got up and picked up the keys that had been tossed as Adam had fell, using them to quickly unlock the door. This wasn't their first trip, thankfully, and they already had some of their furniture and essentials here. Matt used the latch on the bottom of the screen to secure the door open in place before scooping up the fallen male and carrying him in the house.

--xx--

The silhouette of a figure lingered in the window of the house that sat an empty lot away. It's owner was gazing out from the darkened room into the daylight at the newly moved in couple. He smiled at the sight of the over dramatic blonde male. The tall, leggy one who had freaked out over cold hands and a possible sprained ankle. The male leaned forward, his breath fogging up the glass on the window as he panted. His hand pawing at the window gently before pressing his palm against the cool glass. That was the one.. he was sure of it.. He knew from when he first saw him.. He had to have him. The dark brunette might pose to be a problem, but that was okay.. He liked a good fight.. And then again, there was something about the darker male that he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was this strange connection that he felt.. Could it be? Was it possible?

A pouting sound drew up the peeping male's ears.

"Jeffy.. please.. come play with me.. I'm so lonely.."

The figure-- known as Jeff-- turned around, eying the younger male conspicuously. The smaller brunette was stretched out on the long reddish couch, his hand trailing provocatively down his stomach and back up to his full pouted lips. The male was shirtless, just wearing these tight little jeans that sat incredibly low on his hips. Hugging his thighs tightly before flaring out at the bottoms. His shoulder length long, brown hair was free flowing and a pair of studded shades sat a top his head.

Jeff licked his lips before letting them split into a malicious smile. "I found him, Mor." He said, tossing his hair back. Jeff only wore ratty baggy jeans and a dark tank top under an unzipped hoodie. His long blond/black/purple hair was pulled up as his green eyes danced wildly in the silhouette of the sun.

The smaller male only pouted, sighing heavily as Jeff made his way over to him. Jeff raised him up to a seated position and sat down beside him as he enveloped him in his arms.

"Awe, come on, Morrie, you knew the day would come when he'd come to me... Don't be so upset, my little glitter doll. You'll always be my little pet." Jeff cooed.

Mor folded his arms and stared forward. "That's all I am to you, a fucking pet."

Jeff growled and grabbed a hold of his face. "You knew the bargain when we started, Morrie. You're my pet. My pretty, fuckable little pet. You can't give me what he can.. You know that."

Mor stared at the older male through hurt eyes, he averted them and let out a whine. Jeff took his head in his hands and brushed his lips across Mor's, ever so softly and gently. The brunette shuddered as Jeff began to kiss and lick at his swollen lips, licking across his cheek and then his neck.

"How.. how do you know it's him?" Mor shuddered as Jeff lapped at his cheek.

"I can smell it on him.. He smells so good.. I wanna eat him up." Jeff giggled madly, pushing the smaller male back onto the couch and reaching for his pants.

Mor huffed, folded his arms and allowed Jeff to undo his tight jeans and begin the task of yanking them down. That would prove to be difficult for someone with no patience like Jeff.

"Fuck, how the fuck do you get into these damn things, JoMo..? They're too fucking tight." Jeff yanked harder, getting more frustrated as they refused to come down.

"Stop, lemme.. you're gonna rip them." The brunette pet whined.

Jeff stuck his tongue out past his lips, grinning sinisterly. "Good idea." He growled, grabbing to the sides and shredding the material easily.

Mor let out a disappointed groan and collapsed back onto the cushions at the sound of the loud rip they made. "These were my favorites, fur ball!"

Jeff ripped another piece of the thick denim material and tossed them aside. Jeff let out a warning growl as he leaned down next to Mor's pretty neck.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

Mor recoiled into the cushions as Jeff loomed over him, sneering at the younger male as if he were prey. Mor swallowed thickly. Jeff was scary when he looked at him like that.. also really hott.. but, still frightening. Mor nodded fearfully as Jeff's nails scratched across his stomach and up to wrap around his throat.

"So..sorry.. I di..didn't mean.. I.." Mor gasped and arched upward as Jeff's hand found its way between his legs, squeezing him through the thin tiny undergarment he was wearing before letting his nails scrape across his inner thighs.

Jeff let out a low snarl as he bent down to lick across the younger male's throat.

"Such a hott bitch.. so pretty and slutty.. It turns you on when I'm fucking rough like this.." He grinned wickedly, noting how Mor was stiffening up rather nicely as his fingers roamed his straddle.

Mor arched up to Jeff's dancing fingers, letting out a pleading whine and staring Jeff in the eyes. "Please.. no teasing.. Je..Jeff.." The brunette gasped as Jeff groped him before letting his hand slide down inside the underwear, fondling him roughly.

"Master.. I'm Master to you, slut.. And you're my pretty little cockslut bitch." Jeff licked his lips, growing more aroused himself by the second.

Mor nodded, whimpering sluttishly. "Yes, Master.. uhm.. please.."

Jeff raised up long enough to rip the underwear off his pet, tossing the shredded remains aside before straddling over top of Mor's upper torso. Mor raised up some propping himself up on his elbows as Jeff worked on his buckle and jeans. Jeff shoved them down past his hips.

"What are you?" Jeff groaned, pushing his underwear down past his cock and taking hold of Mor's face before moving his fingers back to twist in his hair.

Mor stared up at the throbbing member in front of him as he reach up to gently paw at it, causing Jeff to ache more as his fingertips ghosted along the shaft.

"Your slut.." He groaned, nipping at the head with his lips.

Jeff pushed his head away. "Uh-uh.. not yet, bitch.." Jeff grabbed his face again and shoved two of his fingers in the younger male's mouth. "Suck, twat.. I wan'em nice and wet because they're going in your pretty little ass.."

Mor locked his eyes on Jeff's emeralds, swirling his tongue around the digits before sucking hard. Jeff groaned, stroking his cock as he watched the brunette lick around his fingers, coating them with saliva. Mor shifted his legs apart, wishing he could reach down and stroke his aching cock, but Jeff was blocking his way of doing that. Jeff got the message and reach behind himself, taking hold of Mor's erection and jerking on him roughly. The brunette groaned and closed his eyes. Gagging as Jeff scissored his fingers apart and thrust them down his throat. Mor opened his eyes, looking up at Jeff and whimpering.

"Awe.. what's a matter, pretty..? You're really gonna choke in a minute.." Jeff smirked, withdrawing his fingers and letting go of Mor's cock.

Jeff reach around behind himself and rubbed the saliva coated digits over Mor's entrance, loving how the younger male whined as he shoved them past the tight pucker and pushed them on inside.

"Ooh, such a tight little bitch.. all nice and tight for me.. My pretty little pet.. I bet I could make you suck Addy off.. Hm..? You can't fuck him though.. and he can't fuck you.. That would be wrong.. but, I'd love to see his cock down your throat as I fucked him raw.." Jeff ranted, fingering Mor's hole as the brunette writhed and wiggled underneath him.

"Jeffy.. Master.. uhm.. please.." Mor whimpered as Jeff wriggled his fingers apart.

Jeff took back hold of himself, aiming at Mor's pouty lips and tracing the shape of them with his cock head. "Now.. what are you..?"

"Your bitch?"

Jeff wet his lips. "And what else.. what do you love to do..?"

Mor whimpered and directed his eyes to the cock in front of him. "Your cockslut.. Master, please.. want you down my throat.."

"Good boy.." Jeff growled, pushing his cock past Mor's lips, groaning as the brunette began immediately sucking him for all he was worth.

Jeff let go of his cock and grabbed to Mor's long brown hair, yanking it hard. Loving how good the whine he got in turn felt on his hard dick.

"That's it, bitch.. such a good little cumslut.. Likes sucking my cock while I finger him.. hmm.. such a good cockslut bitch.. so fucking good.." Jeff growled, thrusting his hips and fucking Mor's throat raw.

The brunette whimpered, reaching up to hold his throat as Jeff pounded it. He gagged so prettily as Jeff's dick hit the back of it. Jeff jerked his hair harshly, pulling out some.

"Suck me.. come on.. suck my cock.. show your master how much you love being his little whore.. Oh, fuck, yeah.." Jeff moaned as Mor began sucking around the head, his tongue massaging the underside so nicely.

Jeff's fingers brushed his prostate causing Mor to whimper sweetly. Jeff tasted so fucking good.. so sweet for something evil.. and his fingers probing his asshole felt amazing.. although he wanted something bigger.. Jeff pulled out and flipped the brunette over, taking him by the hips and pulling them up to where he was on his knees and his ass was on display for the taking.

"Let's go, pretty.. I want your ass.. I need your pretty little ass.." Jeff groaned, taking hold of himself and positioning himself at Mor's backdoor.

Mor gasped out as Jeff shoved on inside of the brunette's oh, so willing body. Mor arched his back, spreading himself out further for the elder male. Jeff let go of himself and pulled out, letting his cock pop out and spring up. Jeff took back hold of his cock, tapping the head on Mor's pucker teasingly before plunging quickly back inside. Mor gripped tightly to the cushions, whimpering incoherently as his master's cock stretched him. Tearing him just a bit and drawing some blood.

"Fuck.. oh, shit.. so tight, pretty.. such a tight little asshole.. Ooh, so fucking good.. so fucking mine.." Jeff growled as he began to thrust, fucking the smaller male hard and fast.

Mor let out a scream and clawed desperately at the material of the couch. His asshole was on fire, ripping some and burning where he wasn't too prepared.. But, Jeff's cock felt so wonderful.. and the pain didn't bother him much.. He liked when Jeff fucked him rough and hard. This is how they had always been. Jeff wanted him, Jeff fucked him. And no one would tell him no. Mor wouldn't tell him no.

Jeff ran his hands up Mor's thighs, groping his cheeks and splaying them some. Jeff groaned, licking his top teeth and then his lips, loving how his dick looked sliding in and out of the younger male. So fucking beautiful. Jeff bared his teeth, taking his bottom lip between them and chewing on the piece of flesh so hard he almost drew blood.

"Master.. please.. please.. harder.. go harder.. uhm.. so good.. Ohm.. so fucking big.." Mor whimpered sweetly, crying out as Jeff hit his prostate. "Uhmm.. Jeffy.. oh, god.."

Jeff traced his hands up the younger man's back before dragging his nails back down and digging trenches in Mor's flesh. Jeff licked his lips at the sight of the blood he drew before leaning down to lap it up. Mor flinched a bit nervously. Hoping that's all Jeff would do. Jeff traced his tongue over wounds, curling his tongue back inside his mouth and purring at the taste of the blood.

"Please.. Master.. uhm.." Mor pleaded, rocking his hips back into Jeff's cock.

Jeff grabbed a hold of Mor's hair with his left hand, intertwining his fingers tightly in the soft brown locks and tugging his head back. Jeff looked down. Mor was arched back so beautifully. So fucking delicious. Jeff was so hungry.. but, he swore he'd never.. Jeff pouted, he liked him too much.. he liked fucking him way too much.. he could wait..

Mor cried out as Jeff started to pound him harder. His cock plunging in and out of his asshole at a brutal rate. Feral groans escaping Jeff's throat as whimpered whines escaped Mor's.

"Jeff! Please.. Shit! Please.. help me out.. I'm so hard.. uhm.. so hard.. just for you.. please..." Mor squeaked as Jeff slapped him on the ass.

"Better just be for me, bitch.. I'd have to tear your pretty body up.." Jeff giggled, slithering his hand underneath the younger male and wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking him roughly. "Mhm.. so fucking hott.. such a tight little slut.. Just for Jeffy.. Jeffy's little whore.. so fucking pretty.. Oh, fuck.. uhm.. fuck.."

Mor's eyes rolled backwards as Jeff hit his prostate. Trying to ignore Jeff's warning as much as possible. Jeff was strongly possessive. If something was his, it belonged only to him.. and if it strayed..? Mor swallowed and groaned loudly.

"Uhm.. fuck.. Jeff.. fuck me.. fuck me.. oh, yeah.. shit!" Mor whimpered, collapsing forward onto the cushions as he came, his body shuddering violently under the intense climax.

Jeff let him go and held Mor's head down to the cushions as he pounded him harder.

"Oh, that's it.. that's it.. fucking bitch.. Uhm.. such a dirty little whore.. Oh, yes.. Yes.. Fuck!" Jeff screamed as he released. His cum shooting inside the younger male and making him tingle a bit as it mixed with the blood. Mor shivered at the sensation. Wincing as Jeff thrust into him one last hard time as he finished.

Jeff pulled out and jerked Mor over, poising over him as he kissed and licked at his neck. Mor shut his eyes, feeling the other male's hot breath on his throat as he panted. Jeff raised up, his green eyes now red and blazing into Mor's. His canine teeth now elongated. Mor swallowed thickly as he watched Jeff lick across the razor sharp points.

"I'm hungry, Morrie.. Why don't we go out tonight and pick up a bite?" Jeff growled, nipping at Mor's collarbone.

The younger man nodded and willed his voice not to squeak. "O..okay.. sounds good.." Mor panted, half out of fear, half out of what they just got done doing.

Jeff leaned down and crushed their lips together, kissing the smaller male harshly. Hungrily. Mor moaned into Jeff's mouth. It was adrenaline rush being with Jeff. The sex was amazing and Jeff was fucking gorgeous.. But Jeff was also very much insane and Mor knew that at any moment, Jeff could get sick of him and he'd be lunch-meat. He loved Jeff, but Jeff wasn't stable. And Mor suddenly felt very sorry for the neighbors next door. Especially if Jeff had his eyes set on the pretty blonde next door.

Jeff raised up and licked at Mor's lips. "Go get ready, doll. Put on those sexy tight jeans I like and that low cut shirt."

"Um.. Jeffy.. you ripped those jeans up just now." The brunette pointed out as Jeff let him up.

Jeff looked down at the shredded blue jeans and sighed. "Well, put on the leather pants then." He said, smacking his pet on the ass as Mor got up to exit up the stairs.

**

* * *

Gah, I just go with it! Damn my psycho Jeff muse! Him and Mor stole the scene from me! Lol! I wanted Matam.. oh, wellz.. later. I've been wanting to write a Jeff/Mor scene anyhow. Mor is Jeff's pet already.. but, he wants/craves/needs Addy for other reasons.. Matt? There's still more there.. that I didn't get to in the first chp. I had typed out the scene with the intent to make it a ghost story.. but, then I watched 'Never Cry Werewolf'.. and I thought, it was kinda hott with the werewolf saying the chick was his mate.. and that boy who was pursuing her became his pet... at least if it was did up all slashy :P So, I got to thinking what if Adam was Jeff's mate and he had a 'pet'? Jeff tops Adam and Mor, Matt tops Adam, Matt won't be a bottom according to my Matt muse... Matt may or may not top Mor..? I'm not that far in yet. Ooh, getting more devious thoughts :P (off scheming) **

**Oh, and Jeffy is a werewolf... even if I didn't blatantly say it, lol. & for those concerned, I'm not gonna let Jeffy rip main characters (Adam and Matt and Mor, at least) to shreds... I wouldn't have a plot if I did that :P I have a strange love affair with werewolf movies, and have wanted to do a werewolf fic for wrestling. It won't be a remake of the Sci-Fi (SyFy) movie (obviously b/c the werewolf didn't fuck a hott dude on his couch and the dude in the movie's pet was a "doggie"!) Yes, shamefully I get into any werewolf movie. When I say I like to see Addy 'maimed' I mean my definition; 'to rape or fuck extremely hard'. Not murder and/or disembowel (winces) Oh, no no no. And Matt and Adam don't hate each other for once! Imma prove I can write Matt loving toward Addy ;) (sighs) Forgive me, Imma mess.  
**


	2. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Was not supposed to take this long. Esha Napoleon, meh, I'm so lazy Halloween done passed :P Seraphalexiel, I hope it's better. It should be, mine has hott guys fucking and that movie sorta lacked that.. I like Matt loving/protective toward Adam. It beats the alternative of Matt trying to kill him.. though that can be fun too given the right circumstance.. I wish you'd do a werewolf fic. Hey, it'd be fun. redsandman99, five new stories came after this is the sad part, lol. Psycho Jeff is yummy. Yuppers. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, thank you, here it is.. finally.. lil-devilish-kitten, hehe, I thought Jeff would be good as a werewolf. Animal Luvr 4 Life, thanks, XD. Dark Fae Angel, lol. That might be nice (grins evilly) I think I actually had some plans for Punkers. My Punk muse isn't liking 'em.. but, oh, well. He wasn't around when they were thought up, so he has no say. P.S. I dunno. I haven't gotten that far in yet ;) NeonNero, thanks bunches, updating :) BaneHardy13, thank you, here's more. JoMoFan-spot, eh, I like new fics. Well, I dunno, I like Addy when he's written all cute and pouty. I like when he's the doll everyone wants. And I like Mor as a bottom personally. I can write Edge anyway possible, but I have a hard time seeing Mor as dominate. And I think I consider Redge as the first wrestling slash pairing I ever liked. When I got into reading wrestling slash, I looked for stories of them.. sadly not finding many on here... but I always saw those two as 'slashy'. I've kinda wanted to experiment w/ Adam in an M-Preg... this may or may not be Jeff muse's fault... but, Edge muse is still irked at both me and Jeff muse for posing the concept.. Drama queen. **_**Edge muse: I heard that! Terrah: (bites lip)**_** I liked how Mor worked out with Jeff in that scene. That was my first time writing those two. So I was happy with it.**

**

* * *

Mating Season;  
Chapter two/ 'Welcome to the Neighborhood'  
Rated; M/ L (adult themes, some drinking)**

Matt gently sat Adam down on the couch, trying to be wary of his ankle just in case it was broken or fractured in anyway. He didn't think it was broken because Adam wasn't screaming, just whimpering in his discomfort. Adam winced as Matt placed his foot up on a cushion, they were now both glad that they had the movers bring the furniture before they got all the smaller things.

"Shh.. it's okay.. Let's get your shoe off and see how it is." Matt calmly cooed as he untied the string on the sneaker, undoing the laces as loosely as he could so he could slip it off more easily.

Adam hissed, gritting his teeth as Matt worked the shoe on off and let it fall it to the floor. The sock was the next to go.

"Ow, dammit.. don't touch it." The blonde whined as Matt softly mashed on his ankle.

"I'm just trying to see if there's any fractures... You're okay." Matt assured, looking up to see Adam wincing.

"And what're you, a doctor now?"

Matt smiled. "Dr. Matt at your services."

Adam gave him a faint smirk. "You just wanna take my temperature, mister Hardy."

"Doctor Hardy." Matt corrected.

Adam narrowed his eyes at the darker haired male that was prodding at his ankle.

"And I just may take your temperature." Matt added with a grin.

"And would that be with the real thermometer or your special thermometer, Dr. Hardy?" Adam smirked, folding his arms.

" I dunno, the real one might be kinky.." Matt sighed and got up.

"So, what's the prognosis, doc?" The blonde asked, staring up at his lover.

Matt scratched the back of his neck. "It looks like it's swelling a bit.. But, I don't think you broke it. Imma go get some ice and put on it."

"Do you think I need to go to a real doctor?"

"What? My qualifications not good enough?" Matt quipped.

Adam cocked an eye at him.

Matt sighed and ran his fingers through Adam's hair, petting it back. "I just think we should just wait a while and if it gets worse, continues to hurt, swells anymore or bruises, then we'll go from there. We'll ice it and keep an eye on it. Okay?"

Adam nodded as Matt went off to get a washrag out of an open box in the hallway.

"Be right back, don't move." Matt warned as he exited the house to go get some ice out of the cooler in the back of the vehicle. He returned two minutes later with the ice cubes wrapped securely in the rag and placed it on Adam's ankle. "Here, hold this."

Adam took hold of the make-shift ice pack. "What about the boxes and shit out in the car?"

"I'll get them."

"By yourself? You might hurt your back, I don't need you to do that." Adam replied coyly.

Matt gave him a warm grin.

"And I can't just sit here like an invalid." Adam added.

"Oh, you'll be working, mister. Don't you worry. I'll bring some of the boxes that have like the dishes and shit in here and you can sit and go through them and unwrap them."

"Oh, you're too kind." Adam smarted.

Matt snickered. " I know."

--xx--

Adam sighed, boredly unwrapping the glasses and sitting them down on the floor. He stared vacantly at the blank television screen. The thing was set up, there was just no cable yet. He wished there was. It'd be nice to watch something besides a blank screen. Adam yawned, absently getting out another glass and unwrapping it.

Matt leaned against the door frame, quietly watching the blonde force himself not to nod off. It was a boring job. But, it had to be done. It all had to be done. The door bell ringing brought up both their attentions.

"I'll get it, babe." Matt assured as he straightened up and exited the living room into the kitchen where the front door was. Adam narrowed his eyes at him. Well, he guessed so, since he wasn't going any damn where.

Adam blinked and looked around the box cluttered living room. Maybe he wouldn't feel so damn spooked by this damn house once all the shit was unpacked and put up and it looked like a real home. Right now it was just desolate. The outside may of looked like shit though, but Adam had to admit the inside wasn't so bad. It was cleaned up pretty good. The outside was another story. It was gonna take loads of work.

Matt sighed as he came back into the living room. "That was one of our neighbors, John. He says hello and was wondering if we'd like to come over later for a beer or something."

"Uhm, TV and beer. Sounds good. When do we go?" Adam perked up happily.

Matt snickered and wrapped his arms around Adam from behind the couch. "How's your ankle doing?"

"Well, it's not swelling anymore. I think I'll be fine if you carry me." Adam looked back at his lover, batting his eyes and puckering his lips cutely.

Matt rolled his eyes and laid his head on top of Adam's. "I think you're too much."

The day passed on slowly, Matt and Adam got most of the dishes unpacked and pretty much all of the rest of the boxes out of the car. Adam did most of the unpacking and Matt did most of the putting it all up. Matt held his breath as he turned on the faucet for the kitchen sink. It made a horrible groaning noise before releasing water (and air). They had gotten the water turned on at least. But the old pipes were being a little fussy.

"Will they stop doing that eventually?" Adam asked, limping into the living room.

"Addy, what did I tell you? No walking on that ankle." Matt scolded as he washed his hands.

"I'm fine." Adam hissed, holding himself up on the back of the chair. "It's just tender is all. I wrapped it in an ace bandage and it'll be fine."

"You just wanna go over to the Cena's so you can morbidly watch whatever's on TV." Matt cut off the faucet and dried his hands on a dish towel.

Adam smirked and flopped down in the chair. "Ooh, you know me too well."

"Yeah, well, don't pout when they don't have it on or aren't watching what you want to watch." Matt teased.

"Whatever. I just want the beer. We're out."

"Whose fault was that now?" Matt smirked.

"Yours." Adam blinked.

Matt looked back at him. "Not nice, Addy."

--xx--

The couple stood on the front porch of the house across the street. A muscular male, who Adam guessed spent a little too much time in the gym, answered. He shook Matt's hand immediately.

"Hi-uh.. Matt?" He greeted.

Matt nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah, and this must be..?" The man glanced over at Adam.

"Adam. Addy, this is Mr. Cena." Matt introduced.

"Good god, call me John." Cena smirked, reaching out and taking Adam's hand. He may of looked like a jacked up lunatic from the comics, but John's hand shake was non-threatening.

"Pleasure." Adam replied in courtesy.

"Ah, pleasure's all mine." Cena smiled brightly. Friendly. "Glad you guys could come over. Come on in, won't you?" The blue-eyed male offered, stepping inside and ushering them in.

Matt dropped back behind Adam and guided him inside first with a hand placed slightly on his back.

Adam looked around the room. His lips curling into a small smile as his eyes spotted the glow of the TV. A man sitting sprawled out all comfy-like in a easy chair toasted his beer up and looked back.

"Hey, man, what's crackin'?" He snorted.

Cena came up and slapped him in the back of the head. "Shut up, no one says what's crackin' no more. Man, you're lame."

"And you suck." The man replied in a lack-lustered tone. Adam smirked. There was something about this one that screamed 'tool'. His hair was fixed in a faux hawk and his bug eyes made him look a bit animated.

"Yeah yeah, you wish." Cena muttered. He turned back to Matt and Adam. "Guys, this is Mike."

"That's Miz to you, Johnny-boy." Mike said, taking a swig of his beer.

Cena slapped him in the back of the head again and Mike almost choked.

"Hey! You asshole! I'll get you back when you so least expect it. Remember, Johnny-boy, I AM your WORST nightmare!" Miz said a little too dramatically.

Cena readjusted his ball cap. "I told you to stop calling me Johnny-boy. I hate it."

"Bitch." Mike muttered.

Cena rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anyway, Miz, this is Adam and Matt Hardy. They just moved in across the street." Cena explained as Mike stood up and turned to face them.

Mike cocked an eyebrow. "Married?"

"Uh, no." Matt replied, shaking Mike's hand.

"Well, don't tell me you're brothers.." Mike trailed off as he took hold of Adam's hand.

"No. We've been dating for awhile now." Matt answered quickly.

Miz made a purring sound and kissed Adam on top of his hand. "Too bad, blondie's kinda cute."

Matt tightened up and cleared his throat and Adam flushed.

Mike recoiled as Cena hit him in the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Ow! Would you quit?"

"No. Stop slobbering all over the guests and go get them a beer or something." Cena turned back to Matt and Adam. "You guys do want something, right?"

"Beer, please." Adam piped up.

"Sure thing, doll. Matt?" Mike asked, turning on his heel towards the kitchen.

"Beer's fine."

Mike winked and made an annoying clicking sound with his mouth that was supposed to be cool. "Gotcha." He turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

Cena turned back around and took a deep breath. "Guys, I'm sorry. He's not always right in the head. Just look over him. He's had a couple and he gets a little.." Cena made a few gestures with his hands to signal that Miz was a bit crazy. "If you know what I mean?"

Matt nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I think I do. Had some friends back home like that."

"Yeah. Didn't pay to get them drunk." Adam put in bitterly. Still upset over the time Shannon had tied him to a pole (that he had previously set into the ground) in nothing but his underwear and dosed him with water to use as bait for the horny aliens that Shannon was sure was visiting him in his dreams and making him all aroused.. or however he put it. Shane tried to get Adam down before Matt came home so Shannon wouldn't get killed.. but Matt came home earlier than usual and.. well, it wasn't too pretty..

Matt hid a chuckle and pulled Adam close to him. "Your ankle okay, hun?" He whispered and Adam nodded.

"What happened to his ankle?" Cena asked, cleaning clutter off his couch so he could offer them a place to sit.

"He was running up the steps and the boards gave way."

"Oh, it's nothing major, I hope." Cena pondered. "Have a seat, guys. Take a load off."

Matt nodded and lead Adam over to the couch. They sat down and Cena plopped down in the easy chair, clasping his hands together in his lap as he leaned forward.

"So? Where ya guys from?" He asked with a wide smile.

"North Carolina.." Adam muttered, eying the TV screen.

"Oh?" Cena asked, picking up the remote. "Whereabouts?"

"Cameron." Matt finished.

Cena gave a slight facial shrug and flipped it off whatever stupid reality show Miz had it on. It landed on a hockey game and Cena immediately caught how Adam's eyes instantly lit up. "Oh, you like hockey, do you, Adam?"

Adam nodded and ignored Matt's warning look to behave.

Cena sat the remote down as Mike came back in with the beers. Handing one to Matt and one to Adam. "Sorry it took so long. Had to go get them from the basement because somebody drank all the beer in the kitchen." Mike said bitterly toward Cena.

Cena pouted his lip and looked all innocent. "What? It wasn't me."

"Oh, and I'm sure the beer fairy just came in last night and took all the beer out of the fridge as a way of playing a cute little joke on us then?" Mike said sarcastically.

Cena snorted and grabbed his beer from Mike. "No way. For one, the beer fairy is a myth. You're thinking of the alcohol nymph." Cena quipped in a serious tone.

Mike rolled his eyes and leaned against the chair. "Whatever."

"So? What about you two, how long have you been together..?" Matt asked, popping the top on his beer before taking a drink.

Cena's eyes widened. "What? You mean together-together..? No."

Miz snorted. "Hell no."

"We just share rent on this place." Cena assured, turning his cap up.

"We're sorta old college buddies.. just not like that." Mike replied strolling over to the window and using his fingers to pull apart a section of the blinds to see through them to across the other side of the street.

"How long have you two lived here?" Matt asked again, just making get-to-know-you type of small talk.

"Meh, quite awhile. Not many people come around to bother anyone though. It's quiet here. Peaceful." Cena replied, leaning back in his chair and holding his beer in both hands between his knees.

"Whoo, look at that.." Mike exclaimed as he looked through the blinds. "They're leaving again, John.. Damn, the brunette.." Miz purred. "Prolly going out trolling again."

"Who?" Adam asked, turning his attention from the game as a commercial came on.

Mike continued to watch as Jeff pulled Mor close to him, kissing him hungrily right there in the driveway. Mor was all dressed up in tight leather pants accented with rhinestones and a button up silk short-sleeved shirt. Jeff was still in baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was pulled back and twisted up. Definitely the alpha male in the relationship. Mike shook his head and grinned.

"He's talking about your neighbors. He usually watches them. It's creepy." Cena answered with a shrug.

"Shut up. They're fucking hott. Especially that brunette.. fuck," Mike wet his lips. "I wonder if I could get in on that.."

Matt looked at him, puzzled.

"They like to go out almost every night and pick up some random guy or girl to bring home.. I guess that's just their thing.. Either way, they're kinda weird." Cena took another drink.

"Yeah. I never see anyone they bring home leave though.. strange.." Miz watched as Jeff smacked Mor on the ass as the brunette got in the passenger side of the little red car. Jeff shut the door behind his lover and bounded around to the driver side and hopped in.

"Maybe they leave of a morning. You're never up early enough to watch anyone leave." John suggested.

Miz shrugged. "Yeah, besides, the one with the crazy hair is creepy. I feel like he'd bite my face off if I tried to get at that little tart of his."

"I'm sure they're not so bad.. I mean people seem friendly enough in town." Adam said, watching the game with morbid fascination.

"And candy sure looks good coming from strangers." Cena snorted.

"Strangers have the best candy." Miz smirked, turning away from the window. "Don't you watch the news anyhow?"

"You don't watch the news, Miz." Cena reminded.

Mike huffed. "I do so.. it's the only thing on at my barbershop."

"Miz, you go to a salon." Cena reminded again.

"Whatever. I owe you no apologies. Anyway, there's been at least 5 missing people in this area and the next town over just within a month. I think it has something to do with the fact that no one ever leaves their house." Miz said spookily.

Adam looked back at Mike, chills forming on his arms. He already moved into a ghost house, he didn't want to hear about missing persons or creepy ass neighbors.

"People leave, Miz." Cena sighed, removing his cap to scratch at his short hair. "You're just over-reacting. Besides, both of them are far too twinkish to do anything. Now, shut up. We have company."

--xx--

Adam stood close to Matt on their porch as the older Hardy unlocked the door. He grimaced at the hole that hurt his ankle before his hazel eyes darted over to the two story house that stood a lot away from them. It was dark and abandoned right now and looked kind of creepy under the moonlight. He let out a breath of air. Shivering under the cool night of the approaching Halloween season. Autumn hung in the wind, and the leaves had already began turning colors and falling from the trees. Adam hugged himself and gazed around, bouncing on the balls of his good foot. He was humming _'Hurry up, Matt,'_ to himself as Matt fought with the door.

"Dammit." Matt cursed through the flashlight he held between his teeth as he tried to see the lock. Finally he succeeded and pushed open the door.

Matt sighed and looked inside. It was dark and still smelled musty from where no one had lived there in quite some time. Matt shone the flashlight around as Adam trailed behind him. Matt waited for Adam to get inside before shutting and locking up the door.

"I'll get the juice turned on tomorrow." Matt yawned.

"Hope so." Adam muttered, shaking off the chill from outside. It seemed to linger and follow him.

Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around Adam from behind. "There's nothing to be frightened of. It's just a old house, Adam. You'll get used to it."

"It's not that. I'm just.. tired and cold is all.." Adam muttered, leaning back into Matt's arms.

Matt kissed him gently on the back of the neck. "Well, why don't we go upstairs and go to bed..? We have a big day tomorrow getting settled in anyhow.. we need our rest.."

Adam smirked at the not so coy way Matt had said rest. "Ooh, I kinda like the way you think, mister."

Matt growled and turned Adam around, wrapping his arms around him and picking him up underneath his ass. Adam wrapped his arms and legs around Matt.

"Take me away, Matty." Adam giggled as Matt carried him off.

**

* * *

(sighs) I have been trying to get back on this one. I got distracted from it when I posted the first chap and haven't been able to get that ball back rolling. I have some notes taken down for it in notebooks and in my head being held protectively by Jeff muse. He wishes to stalk Addy, hehe.. Cena and Miz were fun to write. They argued and went on like an old married couple. Poor Miz, gunna get himself killed flirting with Addy like that. DBH-- Death by Hardy! The sad part is; I can see Shannon tying Adam to a pole to use as bait for the horny aliens O.o Lousy horny aliens.. The alcohol nymph; a commom pesky occurrence that happens to lots of folks and their beers.. Okay, now I'm just being silly :P  
**


	3. Feast

**Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. redsandman99, lol, Cena better watch it, XP. takers dark lover, yeah, but Addy's kinda fun when he's freaked out. Here's more, and looky, it didn't take as long as the 2nd chp did. Yay! OueenofYourWorld, meh, they're kinda cute. Not really my choice pairing, but I dunno yet. LegacyChick, Miz is fun to embarrass :P And Jeffy'll introduce himself sometime soon I hope.. Seraphalexiel, hm? Would Miz be jumping Cena's bones or the other way around..? It's the calm before the stalking, yup ;) JoMoFan-spot, yeah, I've been meaning to get back on this one. The plot for it really interested me a lot. Yes, I've seen Mor's sexy dance. I likes the sexy dance, XD. **_**Jeff muse: Hubby? But me and Addy aren't married.. (ponders) Hey, Addy, we should get married. Mor muse: Jeff, that's insensitive. You don't just demand someone get married.. you have to propose. Jeff muse: (blinks) Oh, okay. Addy, I propose we get married. Mor muse: (facepalm) Matt muse: (sighs) Give it up, he's a lost cause. Edge muse: My thoughts exactly. And it's not that I don't want Jeff happy.. I just.. I dunno.. I don't wanna get pregnant. Jeff muse: But, Addy, it'll be so much fun. We can has a little boy or girl to call our own and.. Edge muse: No. (stalks off) Jeff muse: (stomps foot) Not fair! (pouts) Terrah: Let me guess, this is gonna continue to go back and forth until I get to the bottom of this? Mor muse: Prolly.. **_**Yeah, I didn't think Matt should blow up about Miz being a little flirty.. it's not like Adam was getting groped by some asshole in a bar. I thought to make it Cena doing the flirting.. but that wasn't cooperating with me, so I went with Mizzie instead. I do like the Miz/Mor pairing, but mebe b/c I adored them working together in the ring, tag team or a feud. I think they just click. **

**

* * *

Mating Season;  
Chapter three/ 'Feast'  
Rated; M/ L, S, V (candlelight, anal, fisting.. and later, gruesome werewolf snacking. Character death, blood, guts, gore..)**

Matt lit the candle by the bed. He had a few sitting around on the dresser and the nightstand table. Their bed had already been set up and their clothes and other stuff occupied random boxes around the room. Adam sat on the bed, his hands immediately running up Matt's back as the older Hardy sat down on the edge of the bed facing away from the blonde. Matt groaned as Adam started to massage him, working his thumbs in a tired knot he found before kissing Matt softly on the neck.

"Back hurting?" Adam whispered.

The older Hardy grunted as Adam's hands roamed his back, kneading fingers in sore muscles. "Little bit. All that heavy lifting is all. How's your ankle, babe?"

"Not so bad. I think it'll be better by tomorrow." Adam replied, kissing Matt on the shoulder.

"Hope so." Matt said with a slight purr. Adam's hands were magic. His baby gave the best massages.

"Matty, um..?" Adam began, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Do you think there's any truth to the things Mike and John were saying tonight? About the neighbors..?"

Matt shook his head. "I think Miz was just over-reacting. He didn't seem like he was all there anyhow."

"But what about those people missing?" Adam said curiously.

"People go missing all the time, Adam. All over the world." Matt assured.

"Oh." Adam went silent and Matt turned around to face him.

"There's nothing to worry about, Addy." He smirked. His eyes shining under the eerie glow of the candlelight. "Nothing's gonna bother you with me around. And nothing's sure as hell gonna take you." Matt puckered his lip out as he pondered that.. "Well, maybe, 'cept for me.. I'm gonna _take_ you." He growled lustfully, getting up and holding himself up with his hands on the bed.

"Ooh, really, Hardy boy.. you think you can..?" Adam taunted, getting up on his knees on the bed as Matt moved to come toward him.

"I know I can." Matt cut off whatever Adam had to say next as he tackled him, attacking the squirming and giggling blonde with kisses.

--xx--

"Jeffy.." Mor whined as the couple sat at a table. "I'm tired.. wanna go home and sleepers.." The brunette said tiredly as he laid his head on Jeff's arm.

Jeff had his eyes on someone at the bar. She was alone and had been sitting there waiting. From what Jeff had overheard she was being stood-up. The girl was tall and thin, her dark skin taut and flawless and her hair really curly. He was sure she wouldn't be too much of a meal, but she'd do for tonight anyhow. He was just waiting for awhile to be totally sure she would work.

Jeff looked up and gently nudged Johnny. "Let's go. We'll catch her in the parking lot."

Morrison got up and followed Jeff as he headed for the door.

The girl, whose name was Alicia, sighed sadly and stood up to leave. Tossing some bills down on the table and nodding back at the bartender before walking out the door and across the parking lot to her car. She had been waiting on her date. But he didn't show. Not that she figured he would or anything. Alicia was an aspiring dancer.. sort of.. She danced at a local strip club, but had big dreams of dancing professionally. She had her sights set on music videos, movies, maybe choreography. The guy she was supposed to meet said he knew some people in 'the biz' and could get her a gig to propel her towards her dreams. Asshole was probably laughing his ass off right now.

Alicia got out her keys and clicked the button to open her door, gasping as a hand tightly covered her mouth.

"Shh.. now don't scream.." A cold voice growled next to her ear. And Alicia froze as she felt the sharp blade of a knife pressing against her skin. "We just want to have a little fun."

Morrison walked in front of her, absently pulling off a strip of duct tape from a role. Alicia looked at him fearfully as Jeff held her from behind, lightly running the knife along her neckline.

--xx--

Adam tossed his head back and groaned. He was naked and straddled over Matt as the older Hardy lay on his back on the bed. The blonde wiggled his hips some before raising up and slamming himself down hard on Matt's cock.

"Ooh, fuck.. uhm.." Adam whimpered whorishly, biting his bottom lip and setting a pace.

Matt hissed as Adam dug his nails into his shoulders, sending a twinge deep within him. "That's it, baby.. let me see you ride me.. Ride that cock.. You look so fucking hott fucking yourself on my thick cock.." Matt growled, trailing his hands up Adam's arms and up his shoulders before grabbing him gently around the neck.

Adam whined, shuddering as Matt's fingers lightly drug down his chest before moving to grab a hold of his hips and jerk him closer.

"Huh..? You like that..? Like fucking yourself on my thick cock..?"

Adam nodded and moaned like a slut, moving his hips in a circular motion as Matt slide in and out of him. Adam leaned down and felt Matt's lips on his neck.

"Oh, fuck yeah.. uhm.. Matty.. please.." Adam whimpered, raising back up and flipping his long blond hair out of his face as he arched his hips back and forth.

The candlelight cast their shadows on the wall in the darkened room, adding the right amount of a sort of romantic magic to the atmosphere. Their flickering flames seemed to dance higher, burning hotter as Adam did. A light sheen of sweat laced over the blonde's skin. He licked his full, pouting lips, tasting the salty sweat on his tongue.

"Please.. I'm so hard.." Adam purred sweetly.

Matt looked up at him and wet his lips. A sinister gleam casting back from his dark eyes. "I wanna watch you do it."

"No, Matty.." Adam whined, leaning down to nuzzle his face along side of Matt's. "I want you."

"You first, sweetheart.. you know I love to watch you touch yourself for me." Matt purred as he took the blonde's head in his hands, kissing him softly.

Adam whimpered and raised back up, holding himself up with one hand that was placed on Matt's chest and reaching underneath himself with the other. His cock was so hard and throbbing and actually hurt at his touch. Adam brushed his fingers up and down the shaft, groaning as he wiggled his hips. Matt licked his lips, his eyes going from Adam's pleasure-filled face to his baby's cock as the blonde ran his fingers over the head, smearing the precum from the slit all around it.

"Fuck yeah.. oh, yeah.. uhm.. Matty.. love fucking myself on your big cock.. uhm, so fucking big in me.. fuck.. feels so good.." Adam purred, taking hold of himself and stroking up and down his length.

Matt watched hungrily, panting heavily. Addy was so beautiful. So fucking amazingly gorgeous. And to have him like this, all horny and wanton.. it was the sexiest thing in the world. There was nothing else to describe it. Adam had his eyes closed, his lids fluttering just a bit. His lips were parted and were curling up and twitching so cutely with every whimpered moan that escaped him. His skin was moist, glistening under the candlelight as his body writhed and his shoulders arched.

Adam bucked back hard into Matt, crying out sweetly as he managed to locate his own prostate. Matt grunted as Adam tightened up around his width, squeezing his cock before relaxing his muscles. His blonde felt so wonderful. So tight and warm wrapped snuggly around his cock. So willing and free.

Adam was a mess now, moaning and mumbling incoherently as he rocked his hips back into Matt's cock and forward into his own pumping hand.

"Oh, fuck.. bounce on that cock while you rub yourself for me.. you look so fucking hott.." Matt growled lustfully.

Adam gasped, whimpering pathetically. "Ma..Matty.. please.."

Matt moved the blonde's hand away and Adam replaced it on Matt's chest, holding himself up as Matt wrapped his fingers around his aching member. Matt squeezed him just a bit before fisting him hard and fast.

Adam cried out, moaning little crumbled up, not complete words. The blonde spread his legs further apart as Matt started thrusting upward, pounding Adam hard as he jerked on his cock. Adam's head was spinning. He could feel it building higher within him.. closer.. and he was about to crash very soon.

"Matty.. oh, Matt.. fuck me.. uhmm.. shit.. right there, Matty.. right.. oh, god.." Adam whimpered as Matt hit his hidden button again, sending him on over. "Matt.. oh, shit.." Adam groaned, collapsing forward as he released all over Matt's fingers.

Matt relinquished his hold of Adam's cock and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Adam close as he thrust up inside of the spent blonde. Adam's walls tightening and relaxing as his asshole constricted added such delicious suction around Matt's cock.

"Ah, fuck, Addy.. so tight.. uhm.. so mine.." Matt felt Adam's lips press to his neck, kissing first then sucking. That was all it took, Matt came with a grunt and a groan inside the blonde.

Matt swallowed, panting heatedly as he held Adam against him, nuzzling his face in the crook of Adam's neck. Adam was purring sweetly on top of him, breathing deeply as he calmed down. Matt hated to, but he had to get up and put the candles out.

Matt gently rolled Adam off him and got up to blow the candles on the dresser out first. He got the ones on the nightstand as he got back into bed. Adam instantly draped his arm across the darker haired male as Matt settled back into bed, laying his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt pulled the covers over them before snaking an arm around Adam. He turned his head towards the blonde, breathing in Adam's scent as he kissed him gently on the head.

"Night, Addy.. love you.." He murmured quietly before following Adam into slumber.

--xx--

Mor turned his head, grimacing as Jeff tore into the still sputtering body. The poor girl was still somewhat alive. Barely hanging on by a thread. The girl they had picked up earlier was laying on the floor, sprawled out, her eyes pitifully rolling around in her skull as small gags and choked breaths escaped her parted lips.

Jeff was biting into her neck. Choking her as he ripped out her throat. Her intestines were spilling out of a huge gaping wound in her stomach because that's where Jeff tore into first. Blood stained her clothes, covering her arms and pooling out onto the floor beneath her. Morrison knew Jeff was just savoring it. He could kill her quickly if he wanted to. But Jeff said it was more fun to 'chow down', as Jeff put it, while they were still grasping to life.

Alicia weakly raised a bloody arm up at Johnny, her eyes struggling to stare at him pleadingly as she tried to utter what Mor guessed was a 'help me.' It was lost. She couldn't speak. Just sputter and choke. The scene tonight had been gruesome. Jeff didn't waste time, they drug her home and got her inside and untied her and took the tape off her mouth. Alicia had pleaded and begged and cried.. but Jeff didn't care.. No, he was far too hungry to have remorse. Morrison was forced to hold her as Alicia watched in horror as Jeff's features changed before he attacked her. Ripping into her stomach with his elongated claws before Johnny dropped her to the floor so Jeff could have at her. Now he was just standing there as Jeff feasted, feral growling noises coming from the werewolf as Jeff chewed on her throat.

Johnny looked down. He was used to this. Jeff fed. It got messy. Better her than him. But Jeff was currently half in wolf form and still half in human form and that was kind of creepy. His face had changed to accommodate the transformation. His ears were pointy like a wolf's, his mouth had gotten somewhat wider only without his nose and jawline being elongated. His whole mouth housed rolls of vicious, sharp, jagged teeth. His bottom and top canines, of course, longer than the rest. Perfect for tearing large chunks of flesh out of his prey. Patches of hair covered a few areas of the werewolf's body, on his face arms and hands. His nails were now long, thick and sharp.

The girl let out a gagged cry as Jeff jerked his head back, ripping out what was left of her throat. Her arm limply fell down to the floor, her eyes rolled back and she was still. Taking her very last gasped breath. Jeff was too busy chewing her flesh to care. Smacking his lips like it was the greatest tasting thing in the world.

They usually didn't go for girls. It was usually that they'd pick up a dude at a bar or club with the promise that he'd get Mor's ass while Jeff watched. Mor was the bait. The lure. Once that guy got back home with them, they'd engage in sex.. it fired Jeff up to see someone else fuck his pet.. Then while they were caught off guard, Jeff would rip them to shreds and eat. Mor was guessing the romp he and Jeff had on the couch earlier probably meant Jeff wasn't horny enough for a dude.. or he was just too hungry to be picky. Jeff didn't want to seduce this girl anyhow. He wanted to play kidnapper. Sometimes Mor thought it was all a game to Jeff. Like being a werewolf wasn't just a curse and Jeff did what he had to do in order to survive. Jeff liked it in some sick way. This also meant that they had to be careful not to raise suspicions... and shit, that had happened before. Jeff even slaughtered a detective once who got too close to uncovering the truth. They moved around a lot. They hadn't lived here for very long, in fact. Keeping on the move was the only way of survival.

Jeff tossed his head back, swallowing a large chunk of flesh. Blood from the girl covered the older male. He started to lick it off his paws and fingers. Flesh and guts were wedged between his teeth and under his nails. Mor shuddered. Maybe he'd understand the allure of this gruesome meal if he were a werewolf. But he just couldn't get why Jeff was eating this person like they were the most delicious thing in the world. To Mor it was disgusting. To Jeff, however, it was filet mignon.

Jeff licked his lips, looking over at Johnny. "Want some..? She's not like the couple I had in the park, but still.." Jeff panted, wiping his mouth on his wrist.

Mor shook his head. "No, thanks." He replied with a sigh.

Jeff shrugged and dug back in, biting out a large chunk of her arm. Mor shook his head, ignoring the wet chewing and slurping sounds of Jeff feasting and went into the kitchen. He didn't know how he had gotten messed with with werewolves. There was this guy he knew many years ago that Johnny had gotten himself foolishly involved with.. Of course, Mor had no clue that he was a werewolf. Shit, if someone would have told Morrison back then that he'd wind up as a werewolf's sex slave, he'd laughed at that person, guessed they were high and told them werewolves were myth...

But, the truth was, that's exactly what happened. Mor became the leader of the pack's top bitch. They used him, tossed him back and forth like a toy. But his 'master' didn't want Mor being turned himself. The leader was especially schooled in the arts of dark magic, so he cast a spell of sorts on Johnny so that no matter how many times the young man was bit or scratched, he'd never turn. Didn't mean Johnny couldn't die, but they didn't want to kill him. They wanted to fuck him and use him for their own selfish needs. His former master also gave Mor a potion that would disable him from getting pregnant. Which was another thing he never knew about werewolves. Men could become pregnant in the werewolf world. The truth was, some werewolves had the unique ability to impregnate their male partners. His former master didn't have that ability.. but the leader couldn't trust his other pack members so he made it so that Johnny couldn't get pregnant period.

Then Jeff was brought into the clan. He was supposed to be a mere plaything for the pack. Jeff was already a rouge wolf, belonging to no pack of his own. Mor's former master hated that concept deeply. Jeff wasn't as submissive as they'd hoped though. He was far too rebellious.. hard headed and stubborn. Soon Mor found his eyes on Jeff and Jeff's eyes on him. Jeff didn't rightfully give a damn that Mor was someone else's bitch. He saw what he wanted and he took it.

After killing three of the other clan members to escape, Jeff took Morrison and they left the pack to be outcast on their own. Mor doesn't regret it. He was better off with Jeff in someways. He even grew to love Jeff past lustful attraction. Mor never loved his former master. Jeff kept Mor alive, safe, protected. Johnny preferred being with Jeff... but he couldn't give Jeff what the rouge wolf wanted...

Jeff wanted a family. To build up his own brood that he could lead. No longer to be a rouge wolf. Jeff thought this town was perfect for the setting. And Jeff had the ability to impregnate a male of his so-called choosing. They need not even be a werewolf. And sadly, Jeff had those evil eyes of his set on Adam. The pretty, leggy blonde next door.

Mor was afraid that once Jeff got Adam, he wouldn't need a dumb pet anymore and Mor would be disposed of. Johnny secretly wondered if his Jeffy could do that to him.. Well, of course he could. Jeff could make waste of the big, broody boyfriend of the blonde's if he wanted to.

**

* * *

This is the calm before the stalking.. if you can call that calm. Yeah, remember, it's still a werewolf fic. I don't have anything against Alicia Fox personally, but figured I had to use someone else besides Kelly Kelly.. Here lately I've been liking the thoughts of Addy riding someone.. It's sorta stuck in my brain :P Meh, I like when I have him with someone he's comfortable with and he can be all slutty and free. Since this is a gay werewolf fic.. I chose to make it so certain wolves could impregnate males of their choosings.. it's a little bit into Jeff's motives.. adds to Jeff muse's current obsessions.. maybe this is where he got it from..? (ponders) Also explained why Mor can't give Jeff what he wanted.. and Mor is not a werewolf, but he can't be turned either. Sorry about the grossness.. and the confusion :P  
**


	4. Changes

**QueenofYourWorld, yeah, poor little Morrie. Actually that potion idea isn't a bad idea.. **_**Jeff muse: I'm still stalking Addy. Terrah: Yeah yeah.. **_**Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. Seraphalexiel, hehe, yeah. Cena'd be too much of a prude to make the first move, but Mizzie can't top him. redsandman99, thanks. Kinda starting to feel bad for Morrie myself. Awe, shucks. JoMoFan-spot, meh, you know my Jeff muse. He's just obsessive like that. Sadly, my Edge muse isn't feeling too well at the moment. Jeffy's taking care of him though. The tattoo has been momentarily forgotten, but Jeff still wants the baby and the marriage thing. We're working thru it. **_**Jeff muse: And no. I'm not totally insensitive. Imma propose to Addy right.. if Matty will let me.. (glares at Matt) Mor muse: And Randy will butt out? Jeff muse: That too!**_** When I first started this, I wasn't sure if I could write Matt being gentle with Addy. I'm more confident in that now though. I kinda like this darker Jeff too. It's a new shade to his character. takers dark lover, thank you. I don't think Jeff'll be getting rid of Mor anytime soon. He still has some use for his pet.. **

**

* * *

Mating Season;  
Chapter four/ 'Changes'  
Rated; M/ L, (slight booty gropage and drinking)**

Two days had passed since Matt and Adam moved into their new neighborhood on Hollow Street. In that time, Matt had managed to go get all the electricity turned on, including the cable. He even scheduled a plumber to come by and have a look at the fussy pipes.

Today, loud hammering noises could be heard coming from the front porch. Adam came outside and rubbed his head, squinting in the bright sunlight. The blonde was still a little groggy, seeing how it was 9 A.M. and the pounding woke him up. He walked around to the side of the porch. The boards creaking under his house shoes and being wary of the hole he had previously made two days ago.

Adam blinked a few times in trying to rid his vision of sleep before his eyes landed on Matt. The darker-haired male had a nail in the side of his mouth and a hammer in his right hand. With his left hand, he steadied another nail as he prepared to knock it into the wood of the porch he was renovating. Matt looked over at Adam and smiled through the nail before hitting the one he was aiming at, pounding it the rest of the way in. The noise causing Adam to involuntarily blink every time the hammer's head hit the nail's head.

Matt took the other nail out of his mouth. "Hey, finally up?" He grinned.

"Finally?" Adam groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. "Matt, it's 9 in the fucking morning. I wanted to sleep." The blonde pouted.

"Awe, I'm sorry, baby." Matt said in sympathy. "But I wanted to get an early start. Winter's coming and I wanted to have a significant amount of work done by then."

Adam winced under the sunlight. "But do you hafta do it so early?"

"Had to get an early start." Matt repeated as he steadied the nail, aiming and hitting it.. and his thumb in the process. Matt winced and jerked back. The hammer landing on the ground with a soft thud and taking a small chunk out of the dirt. The nail went flying somewhere. "Ow, shit." Matt cursed as he held his throbbing thumb. That didn't feel good. It didn't feel good at all.

"Oh, baby, what'd you do?" Adam asked as he came closer to Matt and reached to inspect the thumb Matt was nursing.

Matt hissed in pain and let Adam see. "Fuck.. Hit my fucking thumb.. Oh, that smarts.."

Adam looked it over and noted that, other then the thumb being smashed and hurting like hell, it wasn't bleeding or anything. "Oh, my poor baby. Mean ole hammer." Adam cooed, gently placing a kiss on Matt's thumb.

Matt smiled at his blonde's cutesy baby-talk. "Eh, it'll be alright."

"You need me to get you an ice pack?" Adam asked, rubbing his thumb over Matt's knuckles as he still held to his lover's hand.

"Nah, I'll keep an eye on it. If it starts to swell, then maybe." Matt replied, wrapping his arms around Adam and drawing him in for a hug. He gave a gentle squeeze to his blonde as the two held each other. "You doing okay?" Matt asked before pecking Adam on the lips.

"Yeah. I'll manage." Adam pecked him back.

"So, the house is not haunted then?" Matt grinned.

"Oh, no. I'm still convinced it's haunted. But if anything funny happens, I'll just make a salt circle and jump inside while I wait for Sam and Dean to come save me." Adam smirked.

"Baby, the Winchesters are not gonna come save you from your imaginary ghosts." Matt said in a serious tone that was aimed at anything but a serious statement.

"Oh, but, Matty. I can dream!" Adam whined and gave a cute little pout to go along with it.

Matt chuckled and shook his head. "It's not _their_ job anyway. It's _my_ job to protect you."

Adam puckered his lips out like he was thinking. "Hm.. You do have a point there, Matty. My big strong hero."

"And don'tcha forget it." Matt kissed Adam again. The blonde moaned under it, squeaking as Matt reached down and grabbed two handfuls of his booty and groped it thoroughly.

Adam pulled back. "Matty! Bad! No!" He scolded.

Matt just grinned wickedly.

Adam smiled. "Okay, mister. Imma go put on breakfast. I know you haven't had any yet."

"Okay, babe. I'll be out here when it's done."

Adam turned, yelping as he felt Matt smack him on the ass. He gave a playful glare back to his wily lover before making his way back inside the house.

Matt took a deep satisfying breath and let it out with a grin. Fresh air, nice cool breeze, fall on the horizon, and a new life with the apple of his eye. Matt couldn't be happier.. Well, that is, if his thumb didn't hurt..

--xx--

Matt wiped across his brow. Not even ten minutes had passed. The early morning sun was deciding to beat down on him right now. The sound of someone softly clearing their throat drew up Matt's attention. He turned to see a young man with long brown hair standing a few feet behind him.

"Um, hi." The man said as he raised his hand up over his eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Hello, can I help you?" Matt greeted, dropping the hammer into the box and turning towards the younger male.

"Oh, sorry." The young man said, wiping his hand on his pants. "I'm John Morrison. I'm your neighbor." John reached his hand out to Matt.

Matt took it and shook it firmly. "Matt Hardy. So, you live over there?" Matt nodded towards the house Cena and Miz were going on about the other day.

John nodded and retracted his hand before rubbing his hands together. "Yeah. I see you just moved in. Welcome to the neighborhood." He smiled brightly.

"Yeah, thanks." Matt replied, turning back around.

Johnny looked up at the old house. "Place is a bit of a fixer-upper, I see."

Matt nodded and got back to what he was doing as John walked up to the side of him. Matt watched him out of the corner of his eye. John was wearing these type of stressed jeans with holes in the knees. They sat low on his hips and were boot cut. He wore a white tank top that was just too damn tight. Black boots and studded cuffs on his wrists completed this look. The brunette's hair blew in the gentle breeze and around his face. John brushed it away and puckered his pouty lips as he set chocolate eyes on the house. Matt thought he was just too damn pretty to be a dude. Not with that hair, those slender hips, or that ass that stuck out as John leaned forward and arched his back in a mere coy stretch. Not that Matt _noticed_. This one, in fact, gave Matt an unsettling uneasy feeling. It said he might try it, but stay away. It's nothing but trouble. You know, the kind of things men who are solely taken feel.. Or should feel.. Either way, Matt felt it. Matt was taken. Adam was his heart.

"Y'know, I wanted this house." Johnny sighed. "I loved it.. But, Jeffy said no. Jeff didn't want a house that required a lot of work." John replied as Matt fiddled with his tools, thinking _Jeffy_ was Johnny's boyfriend. "He just wanted to move in and get settled. I thought a fixer-upper might of been a fun project."

Matt resisted the urge to smirk. Johnny-boy didn't look like the home renovating type.

"That's too bad. Adam didn't really want it either. He thinks it's haunted." Matt winced. Hating that he said that out loud. He looked at John, the younger male had a perplexed look on his face. "Not literally. It's just, he has an active imagination."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, Jeff can be the same way."

Matt sighed deeply. "So, what's Jeff do?"

John tilted his head to the side. "You could say he's an artist of sorts. He's really creative." John lied. _'And a bit of a butcher.'_ But he dared not say it out loud.

"Really? I didn't think artists got anywhere other than coffee houses." Matt smirked. He was only kidding, and John knew it.

"Eh, puts food on the table, I guess." John shrugged. _'And sometimes under it, as well.'_ John shifted and stuffed his hands down in his pockets. "So, you digging the place so far?"

"Yeah. It's alright. Folks in town are nice. Neighborhood's nice." Matt answered, still busy with his tools and shit.

"Where y'guys from?" Johnny asked, making small talk.

"Cameron North Carolina." Matt replied.

Johnny whistled. "Small town."

Matt scratched at an itch on his head. "Yup, sure is. You been there?"

"Briefly. Long time ago." Johnny sighed.

Matt looked up at him from his crouched position. "Family there?"

"You could say that." Johnny replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose before shoving his hand back into his pocket and shivering a bit as a breeze blew past.

Matt looked back up at the house and sighed. It was a lot of work ahead. And Adam wasn't in the helping mood... Least with the outside anyway. "Hey, uh, Johnny? If you wanna help me out some, I'd be more than willing to pay ya." Matt offered.

Mor looked up and gave a soft smile. "Sure. Just tell me what you need."

"Well, you can start by helping me tear down this side of the porch." Matt stood on up. "Figure it'd just be better to put up a new one."

--xx--

"So, you say you studied carpentry?" Matt asked as he worked a rusty nail out of a board.

"I did, briefly. I wanted to.." John stopped and shook his head. "But things just didn't go my way." Johnny used to be a 'jack-of-all-trades' of sorts before he got messed up with damn werewolves. He had studied lots of things. Whether he was hands on was irrelevant, but he had to tell Matt something...

"Well, I'm sure one day.." Matt was cut off as he heard his name being called.

"Matty, breakfast!" Adam yelled out.

Matt looked up. Shit, he'd forgotten. His stomach took that opportunity to remind him and growled.

"Matty!" Adam appeared. "Oh, uh, hello." He replied when he saw Morrison, who was bent over and helping Matt work a loose, dry-rotted board out and whose buttcrack was also peeking above his jeans.

"Hi." Johnny turned back and waved. "Adam, right?"

"Uh, right." Adam looked over at Matt.

"Addy, this is John Morrison, one of our neighbors." Matt spoke up, getting up and dusting his hands off. He climbed up on the porch and helped Johnny to his feet.

"Oh, uh, well, breakfast is done.. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find my pans and had to do some digging." Adam smiled smally.

"That's okay, hun. John was helping me anyway. I offered him a job helping me fix the outside." Matt informed.

Adam blinked. "I was supposed to be helping you." The blonde whispered.

"I know. Um, look, can we talk later?" Matt nodded toward the company he didn't want to start in front of.

Adam nodded. "Okay."

Matt kissed Adam and turned back to John. "You want anything? Water? Soda? Beer?" He offered the smaller brunette.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just be getting this took down some, okay?" John raked his hair behind his ear and gave a coy smile.

"Okay then." Matt took Adam by the arm as they went inside. "C'mon, doll, let's go eat."

--xx--

"Are you sure we can afford to take on something like this?" Adam asked as they sat at the table.

"Yeah, I worked it all out." Matt shoveled in a bite and took a drink of orange juice to wash it down.

"Without me." Adam said almost bitterly.

"What?" Matt asked, cutting into his eggs with his fork.

"Without me." Adam repeated a bit louder.

"Addy, you don't even like doing outside work as it is. You and me can worry about all the inside and John can help us with the outside. It's cheaper and better than hiring a professional to do it. John seems like a nice capable guy." Matt reasoned, taking another bite.

Adam sighed and looked down as he poked at his breakfast in his plate. Matt was probably right. It was probably better than hiring some stiff from the phone book that probably wouldn't know their damn ass. It just seemed to be the principle of the thing.

"Alright, Matty, if you're okay with it. Then I am." Adam looked up and gave an ingenuine smile.

"See, knew you'd see shit my way." Matt grinned with faux arrogance.

Adam shook his head. "Whatever you say, Matty. Whatever you say."

--xx--

Mor walked into his house, tired from the days work. He saw Jeff sitting on the couch immediately. The younger man tipped his beer towards him and took a long swig before smacking his lips at the cold refreshing taste.

"So, he none the wiser?" Jeff asked, his lips pursed into a small smirk.

"He's none the wiser." Mor sighed. "Jeffy, are you sure it's who you think it is?"

"I'm sure." Jeff replied, crossing his legs as he stretched out on the couch.

"But how?" Mor asked.

"I can smell it on him. I smell it on both of 'em. And it's only a matter of time." Jeff answered, holding the bottle up and studying it pointlessly.

Mor sighed and got himself a beer. And yet, the neighbors seemed like such nice people. Such a lovely couple. Mor popped the top and took a drink. He needed to get that shit out of his head though. He knew better than to think like that when it came to what Jeff had on his mind concerning anyone.

**

* * *

Alright, since it didn't wanna lemme go and was longer, I split this and the next chapter up because I didn't want it that long.. effectively making them shorter, but oh, well. Addy seemed all domestic and shit. He's making a fine little housewife ;) Yeah, JoMo's prolly too 'girly' to be a carpenter or doing any kind of handy-man-type work, but oh, well. It helps him get closer to Jeff's 'prey'. Besides, who said girls can't do handy-man-type work..? ;) Sam and Dean, the Winchesters that Matt and Adam were talking about, were, of course, from the show Supernatural (and I own no rights to that or anything else referenced ever). I've been a bit addicted to that show lately. Hey, who wouldn't wanna be rescued by the Winchester brothers? XP. The stalking begins next chap..**


	5. Watching

**16miki112, thank you. & yes, Matt and Jeff are brothers in this fic and basically just don't know it yet.. and there's a little more to it. redsandman99, XD! Ha! Yes, exactly! Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. takers dark lover, well, Jeff thinks Addy is his mate and the rest is complicated.. Yeah, Jeff is using Morrie. Poor little guy :( Yeah, I thought Addy got a little jealous too while writing it.. it wasn't originally intended, but it turned out that way. LegacyChick, Winchesters, FTW, XP. JoMoFan-spot, Addy's just a little sick. I'm sure he'll be alright. Till then, to reduce his stress, I've gotten Randy to agree to cease stalkage for a little while (who knows for how long) and Matt to cease whining. Meh, I don't think my Edge muse will turn dysfunctional. He's in good hands ;) Matty just dun't wanna be left out. & Randy..? Well, you see how he is.. OMG, yes! Sam&Dean are gorgeous protectors! & yus, Dean is stunning. I wouldn't mind them saving Addy at all. **_**Jeff muse: (growls) Hey! Addy already belongs to a set of brothers by the name of Hardy. Terrah: Ugh! Stop being a buzzkill. Jeff muse: (huffs) **_**Mor did seem out of place, but you were right, it's all part of a plot. QueenofYourWorld, Lol. Oh, c'mon, XD. Jeffy wants to do more than stalk and kill, he wants smex too :P Ah, mebe friends'll do JoMo good. Personally, I think Jeff wouldn't let Mor leave him...**

**

* * *

Mating Season;  
Chapter five/ 'Watching'  
Rated; M/ L, S (masturbation, voyeurism, slight stalking, Addy in a shower) **

Darkness had fallen quickly. Matt and Adam finished up with dinner and now Matt was watching something on TV. It was boring Adam, so the blonde decided to go a head and take a shower. He had to use the guest bathroom one on the first floor because the plumber made a mess in the other one earlier in the day and the guest bathroom's pipes weren't totally fucked up.

Adam sighed as he got his towel and his wash rag. He hoped all this shit would get done soon. He was sick of it all already. Adam took all of his stuff and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and sitting his clothes on the sink, ignoring the curtainless window entirely. It didn't matter, that particular room wasn't on the side where anyone lived, so Adam felt it was okay. The blonde pulled back the clear see through shower curtains and started to adjust the water to his liking.

--xx--

Jeff crouched down as he slowly made his way around the side of the house. The scent of his desire drawing him closer. The light from the window shining in the darkness attracting him like a so-called moth to a flame. Jeff slowly peeked inside the window, wetting his lips as he saw the blonde raise his shirt above his head and toss it to the floor before working on his jeans. Jeff licked his lips, watching Adam's hands as they popped the button and pulled them apart, making the zipper go down as well.

The werewolf, currently in human form, bit his bottom lip, sucking on the flesh hard in anticipation as he watched Adam push his jeans down past his hips. The blonde's back was turned from the window, his hips wiggling just a bit as he got out of the tight jeans. Jeff swallowed as he focused on the tiny pair of white panties the blonde was wearing, one side of them stuck in between Adam's cheeks. Adam pulled them out and slipped his fingers down inside the waistband before pulling them away from his body and shoving them on down.

Jeff watched heatedly, his breathing hitched in arousal as Adam's nude form bent over, his cheeks splaying just a bit under the movement as he got rid of the panties. Adam raised back up and stretched a bit, his back arching so beautifully as he did so.

Jeff tasted blood. He had managed to unwittingly chew a hole in his lip, but he didn't care. Not a bit. He could so easily imagine Adam's naked body covered in the sweet metallic-tasting substance as Jeff licked him all clean. The things he wanted to do to the precious blonde were running rampant through Jeff's mind and driving the rouge wolf wild. He shouldn't be this dangerously close. No, not yet. But he couldn't help himself. He was drawn to Adam. This was definitely the one. He could sense it, smell it. Hell, Jeff could fucking taste it.

Adam shook his head and ran his hands back through his long blonde hair, groaning at the ache in his back and shoulders. It sounded so fucking good to Jeff's sensitive ears. How he wished to hear Addy scream and cry and moan while the blonde writhed and wiggled underneath him.

Adam pulled back the shower curtain. The water splattering down into the tub and drowning out his thoughts. Adam closed the shower curtain behind him as he got in under the water, rubbing his fingers though his hair immediately to wet it as he let it run over his head. The hot water felt so good on his tired muscles. So soothing and relaxing. Just what he needed after such a long day.

Jeff was panting now, watching the water run down the blonde's body. Adam looked so delicious all wet. Jeff couldn't take it anymore. He wanted nothing more than go in and drag Adam back home with him. But he knew he couldn't do that now. It was too soon. Jeff reached down between his legs and started to rub himself through his pants. His cock was already hard and straining angrily against the material, needing to be free. Jeff moved his hand and quickly unfastened his belt and undid his pants, reaching down inside and pushing the underwear away from his skin before finding his erection. It hurt at his touch he was so damn hard. Jeff didn't care, the pain actually felt good, and he desperately needed relief. Jeff clinched his teeth and fought of a moan as he brought his cock out into the cool night air, stroking himself as he did so and continuing to watch Adam as he scrubbed his hair.

The blonde rinsed the shampoo from his hair, little suds running down Adam's form as the water chased them away. Adam raked his hands through his long blond locks, his gorgeous hazel eyes closed and his lips parted so beautifully. Jeff could imagine how good those lips would feel on his cock. Sucking him as Jeff would brutalize that pretty throat with every thrust. Jeff could imagine the gagging and choking sounds dear Addy would make..

Jeff shuddered, growling under his breath as he rubbed up and down his length, stopping to run his thumb over the swollen head and smearing the precum before going back to fisting himself almost violently. Jeff licked his dry lips, watching the blonde in the shower. Adam's hair was soaking wet and water dripped down his chest and his back and he got the body wash and squirted it out onto his rag. Adam sat the bottle back down and started to run the rag over his chest first, the soap covering his drenched skin and dripping down on his tummy. Adam washed his arms next, reaching back to get his back the best he could. He turned around, giving Jeff a damn good shot at his ass in the process. So nice, and round and fuckable. So perfect for pounding in to. Jeff groaned as he watched Adam bend over to wash his long legs. How nice they'd look all spread out and in the air. It made Jeff lustful just thinking about it.

Adam raised back up with a whimpered moan that sounded of pain. Jeff placed his free hand on the side of the house, holding himself up as he wiggled his hips down into his pumping hand. His evil eyes locked solidly on Adam as Jeff rubbed his aching cock as hard as he could. Jeff licked across the points of his canines as they elongated. Ignoring the blood as it dripped down his chin from his lip. Small growls and groans escaped Jeff's throat. His breathing deep and guttural.

Adam ran the rag across his tummy, conveniently turned in just the right way for Jeff to see him move the soapy rag down to his crotch. Jeff moaned and held his breath as he watched Adam rub it over his cock, wrapping the rag around his member and rubbing down his length as he washed himself. How Jeff wished he could watch Adam masturbate for him. But he knew Adam was only washing himself. Jeff was also hoping that Adam didn't open his eyes and look over that way. But the window was kind of fogged and the curtain was kind of thick and it was dark outside. It was Jeff's _special_ werewolf abilities that helped him see Adam so well.

Adam reached behind himself, running the rag between his cheeks. Making Jeff literally drool as rag-covered fingers roamed between those perfectly taut cheeks. Adam rinsed the rag and draped it over the faucet before running his hands over his sud-covered skin to fully rinse himself. Jeff was a mess now. His eyes were red and feral as he watched the water run down Adam's flesh and the little suds run down the blonde's arms and his back and down those luscious long legs. How gorgeous his tall lean form looked under the water. His muscles being defined so beautifully all wet. Jeff squeezed his cock tightly before stroking himself faster. He was so close and needed so fucking badly to release.

Jeff's claws dug into the side of the house. Leaving deep long scratches as they did so. He reared his head back, wild groans and pants escaping his bleeding lips as he rocked his hips down into his hand. The want and the need overcoming him. Adam shook out his hair, both hands going down to crotch and rubbing over his semi-erect cock as he rinsed the soap off. Adam tilted his head back, a sighed moan escaping him. Jeff lost it, cumming hard with a deep animalistic growl. His cum spurting out onto the ground. The intensity of it making him nearly go weak.

Jeff panted, letting out an agonized groan as he felt a sharp, mind-numbing pain run up his spine and extend throughout his shoulder blades. Bones cracking and popping as they started to reform. Jeff growled and ran off into the night. Headed toward the thick woods nearby. He'd of liked to of stayed and watched dear Addy some more, but according to the moon, it'd have to wait another time. Jeff stopped when he was a good ways in, panting and groaning. He screamed as another pain shot through his body, making his knees buckle. Jeff felt like he was on fire. His whole being tingling and burning under the oncoming transformation. Jeff tore off his shirt and his pants quickly as he kicked off his shoes. How he fucking hated not turning at home where he didn't have to ruin his clothes.

Another burst of intense pain made him go down to all fours. His back arching and a half-scream, half-howl ripping from his throat. Jeff shook his head wildly, his teeth bared fiercely as his already thick claws dug into the dirt and sod of the ground. His ears becoming pointed and hair sprouting up everywhere. It's not that he hated being a werewolf, in fact, Jeff loved it, but sometimes the harsh transformation just sucked so hard..

--xx--

Adam whipped his head up and looked towards the window. His heart thumping madly in his chest as he thought he heard something coming from outside. At first he could of swore it was a growling sound like from a dog. Adam swallowed thickly and reached a shaky hand out to pull back the shower curtains before looking towards the window. He didn't see anything from where he was.

Adam bit his bottom lip and reached down to turn off the water, keeping his eyes on the window. The blonde grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself before stepping out onto the other towel he had previously placed on the floor in front of the tub to get out on. Taking a deep breath, Adam slowly started to make his way over to the window, one foot placed carefully in front of the other so he didn't slip. Adam raked his wet hair from his face, the ends dripping down his shoulders and his chest. Adam peered over the window cautiously, his nerves completely on edge and twitching in anxiety.

Adam sighed when he saw there was nothing there. The blonde rubbed his hands over his face. This shit had to stop. He knew it. He was letting his mind get away with him when he knew there was nothing to be afraid of or worried about.

The sound of the door coming open made Adam flinch. He turned to see Matt in the doorway. The darker-haired man looked at Adam with slight concern. Adam was pale and breathing kind of heavy.

"Hey, Addy. You okay, babe?" Matt asked, leaning on the doorframe.

Adam nodded and steadied his breathing. "Yeah, Matt.. Just.. just tired is all." Adam lied.. okay, well, partially lied. He was pretty tired after a day of putting shit away and unpacking certain boxes. Now Matt told him he wanted to paint a couple of the bedrooms and especially the living room. Adam was just drained with all of it.

Matt straightened up and gripped the door knob. "Okay. Your ankle's not hurting you anymore, is it?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. It's okay. How's your thumb?" Adam asked, drying himself off some and toweling off his wet hair.

Matt looked down at the bruised digit. "Little bruised, little sore. But it'll be okay."

"Good." Adam muttered, still drying himself off.

Matt smirked as he watched the blonde rubbing the towel over his moist body.

Adam's lips curled up into a cute little smirk of their own. "Like what you see?" He asked. Least his mind was off invisible canines at the window.

"Oh, yes. Very very much." Matt's smirk got brighter as Adam swayed his hips as the blonde walked over to the sink.

"Go on. I'll be out in a minute." Adam said as he got out his toothbrush.

"Okay, hun. Hurry your sexy ass up." Matt said as he left, closing the door behind him. Adam smiled and shook his head. He had Matt to protect him. Adam didn't know why he was so jittery. As long as Matt was around, nothing would dare hurt him, and Adam knew that.

**

* * *

I like the thoughts of Jeff masturbating as he watches Adam. Also, I got stalker/voyeuristic Jeff! And what is it with me when it comes to Addy in the shower? I swear I give him more shower scenes than I do anyone else.. Hm.. Oh, well.. XP. Jeff muse has been demanding this scene, and yus, exactly like this. B/c of how it played out, the window couldn't have a curtain/shades/blinds/anything and it had to be on the first floor so Jeff could see in. So I had to make a lot of excuses.. Okay, this chp was supposed to also have a werewolf snacking scene.. but I didn't know if I wanted it there or not, so I decided to not let it be in this chp. It's still a werewolf story, and I wanted some horror, hehe..**


	6. Midnight Snack

**LegacyChick, hehehe :P Hailey Egan, thank you :) redsandman99, mean ole moon :/ I guess there's a downside to Jeff being a werewolf.. Esha Napoleon, naked Addy, FTW :P Thanks, XD. Magz86, awesome, XD. Thank you. takers dark lover, I thought they were nice images, hehe.. QueenofYourWorld, yeah, I'd of kidnapped him too ;) Updating.. JoMoFan-spot, actually, after Jeff thought about it; he'd prefer Addy with Dean or Sam over Punk. Punk gets Addy against Jeff's will. It just doesn't help that I have a Dean muse (who hides Sam on me!) who thinks Jeff muse is a demon... **_**Edge muse: (squeaks) Devour me? (gulps) Jeffy's gonna eat me in this story? Jeff muse: Ugh, that's not what she meant.. And no, Jeffy's not gonna eat you.. least like that.. (pets Adam's hair back) Edge muse: You promise? Jeff muse: I promise. Edge muse: (sighs relief as Jeff kisses him on the side of the head)**_** One of these days, I swear I am gonna write Jeff (or someone) making Adam masturbate for them. 2 obsessions of mine; Addy in a shower, thoughts of Addy masturbating.. I kinda like writing Matt sweet with Adam. I know he's fun to torture sumtimes, but I also think Adam should be treated good from time to time. Amazingly, I held that scene in my head since I started this story. Jeff muse wouldn't let me let it go..**

**

* * *

Mating Season;  
Chapter six/ 'Midnight Snack'  
Rated; M/ L, V (werewolf snackage, death, scary situations.. some fluff at the end..)**

The werewolf looked down into the stream, seeing a distorted reflection staring back at him. The all too familiar appearance of an overgrown wolf, covered in thick, coarse, dirty-blond fur. His head shaped like a wolf's would be, naturally. Ears that sat on top of his head, pointed and equipped for sharp hearing. His mouth wider and elongated out with his nose, making a snout.

The werewolf bared his teeth, seeing rolls of jagged teeth that could shred and slice through a human's flesh as if they were a juicy Thanksgiving turkey. The werewolf brought his face down, a pink tongue coming out of its mouth to lap at the water. The motion causing ripples and distorting its image of itself.

It raised a fur covered paw up and wiped its mouth. Its ears perking up as it heard a faint sound off in the distance.

--xx--

Two campers sat around a small campfire somewhere deep within the woods. Earlier they had been hiking and canoeing in the lake before doing a bit of fishing. Now, they rested and tried to calm themselves down before they turned in. Their tent, housing their sleeping bags, sat behind them. Waiting for them to turn in for the night.

--xx--

The werewolf peeked through a patch of bushes, being ever so silent in his movements as he crept closer. His red eyes locked on the two campers as they sat on a overturned log. One was a blond girl. Her eyes big and bright and her lips curled into a content grin. The other was an incredibly tall man with his long light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was hunched over and poking at the fire with a stick as the girl latched onto one of his arms.

The werewolf knew it shouldn't. It should leave them alone. It had its own methods for eating and its pet would be upset if such a thing ran across in the papers that a couple was found mauled to death in the woods in what looked to be a vicious animal attack. But the werewolf's instincts to kill and to eat were too strong. The desire was overwhelming and the werewolf couldn't control it. It knew it needed to stay focused. Its plans were far too important for this twit couple to spoil them. The werewolf's lips curled into a snarl. Trying desperately to pout. What to do, what to do...

The sound of the girl giggling brought back up its attention. Shit, they didn't even look all that tasty. Just some stupid meal, not a feast. But the werewolf was so damn hungry. Feeling like it hadn't ate for days. Thick saliva dripped from its strong jaws, its stomach roaring as hunger pangs ravaged through it.

Letting out a growl, the werewolf darted from the bushes.

--xx--

The girl raised her head up, her smile vanished. "Drew, what was that?" She asked, as she shone her flashlight over in the way of the noise. There was nothing there and the bushes were silent and still now.

"Probably just the wind." Drew replied confidently.

"It doesn't feel that breezy." The girl explained, laying her head on Drew's arm.

The young man sighed and dusted his hands off as he got up. "Alright, Tiff, if it'll make you feel any better. I'll go check it out." He said.

The girl, Tiffany, waited on the log, watching her lover walk over to the bushes. Slowly he crept up to them, just in case there happened to be a wild animal there like a raccoon or something and he didn't want to frighten it and make it attack. Drew shone the flashlight around the area and shrugged.

"There's nothing there, babe. Could've just been a rabbit or something." He replied as he turned and walked back over to the fire, bending down to begin putting it out.

"What? Are you ready to turn in?" Tiffany smiled coyly.

"I could use a bit of rest." He smiled back.

Tiffany bit her bottom lip, large grin still in place. "Ooh, are you sure you want rest, mister?" She giggled.

"I dunno. Why don't you go make yourself comfy while I douse the fire and then we'll find out." Drew smirked, his eyes shining in the darkness with a new found lust.

"Okay then, sweetie." Tiffany said, crawling into the tent before turning back around. "Seeya soon, love." She winked before closing the tent up just a bit so she could start undressing.

Drew got the fire doused when a low growling sound caught his attention. The young man raised up and shone his flashlight around. His heart rate a little quickened now. He had heard of bears before attacking people in the woods over food and he didn't want to be one of those people. Drew shone the light towards their food source, which he had put away properly. He was sure there wasn't any just left on the ground to attract a hungry, curious Smoky Bear..

Another growl rose up from behind a patch of bushes. Drew gulped and shone the light in that direction. They rustled a bit before going still. The Scotsman sighed. He was probably getting himself worked up for nothing. He'd been a little anxious lately anyhow and was letting all this thought run wild with him. He had recently decided to ask Tiffany to marry him and was planning on popping the question on this little trip they had decided on taking. The ring was still nestled in his pocket, safe from all harm. Clearly, his nerves had taken a vacation as well.

Drew was about to go back into the tent when a snarl from behind him made him turn around. He briefly saw a large dark figure swipe at his chest before all went dark for him.

--xx--

Tiffany raised up from under the flap of her sleeping bag as she heard Drew's blood-curdling scream pierce the night. Tiffany's eyes widened in sheer terror as she heard the savage growling noises and choked gags that followed.

"Oh, god, please.. stop!" Drew screamed out. His voice overridden with pain and fear like no kind Tiffany had ever known.

"Drew!?" She cried out, her heart beating so loud in her chest she could barely breathe much less think.

--xx--

Blood squirted out from the gaping wound as the hairy beast bit down into Drew's chest. The Scot's eyes were shut tight, agony painting his face as screams and pleas for help escaped from his throat.

The beast ripped its head back, taking a huge chunk of gory flesh with it as it began chewing, nearly swallowing it in one gulp.

--xx--

The poor girl felt faint as a million thoughts ran through her head of what thing had a hold of her lover. Tiffany didn't notice herself crying as she curled into a tight protective ball in the corner of the tent. Turning away from the intense screams and feral growls and snarls of the animal outside, as well as the silhouette of a large dark shape tossing Drew's prone body around. She covered her ears. She didn't know what to do. Something had gotten her lover and it was surely to get her next.

Suddenly all went deadly silent. There were no screams and no growling. Just unnerving silence that seemed to tear on for hours. Shaking and scared literally to death, Tiffany reached over to pull back the tent opening. She had no clue what she'd find.

Tiffany gasped and covered her mouth as she saw her lover, or what was left of him, sprawled out and covered in blood on the ground not a few feet from the tent. His chest was ripped open and he was covered in long, deep claw marks. Blood soaked into the ground underneath him. His face twisted in a silent scream that told the story of his last horrific memory of whatever he saw.

Tiffany, sobbing hysterically, recoiled back into the tent, folding her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she rocked back and forth. Hoping and praying under her breath with all her will what whatever had shredded her Drew had went away satisfied that it had broken her heart.

"Please.. please.. somebody help me.. please.. somebody.." She prayed in a silent mutter amongst her tears as they ran down her reddening cheeks.

She waited, for what seemed like forever. Her heart pounding and ringing in her ears loudly. Silently mourning her lost love and wishing someone would have heard something and would come and save her. Even if that was grim. She had two options; stay here and try and survive the night, or make a run for it. Their vehicle wasn't parked that incredibly far down the road. She should be able to make it.. right?

Oh, god, she didn't know. Nothing was making sense to her anymore at all. A little earlier they were so happy and in love and everything in life was just perfect and full of such hope.. But oh, how that fell so quickly. So fast was it all dragged away from her. Intense fear replaced happiness. Hopelessness replaced optimism. Her world had crumbled in a mere moment.

--xx--

The werewolf prowled outside the tent, stalking back and forth quietly as it waited. It knew the blonde chick was inside. Probably shaking and cowering in fear. It gave the werewolf power to know it inspired such terror within its victims. Its sound sensitive ears could detect the girl whimpering and crying, praying for help. The werewolf scoffed in its head. Help wasn't coming. And it couldn't dare leave the girl to live after this. She was in misery and was more than likely to go insane after this. It would be doing her a service... That, and the werewolf was still so damn hungry..

--xx--

Tiffany sniffled, closely listening. She heard nothing for awhile now. She could assume the animal, whatever it was, was gone. But she was unsure. She could use a cellphone to call for help.. but hers was still in the car and Drew's was still on him. So, that was a no-go.

Taking a deep breath, she made up her mind. She was going to run for it. She closed her eyes and started to count to three before opening her eyes back up.

Tiffany screamed as she heard a loud ripping sound behind her, turning her head in the way of the sound to see four large claws, still covered with Drew's flesh and blood as well as some dirt, tearing through the side of the tent and shredding it easily.

Tiffany didn't think, she just acted, getting out of the tent and running off into the night. The cool night air wrapping around her body, only clad in her white-colored bra and panties. The rocks hurting her feet as she ran and branches and twigs scratching at her bare ankles. Tiffany looked back behind her to see if the beast was following her. Soon finding out that that was a huge mistake... Tiffany tripped and lunged forward, falling hard on her hands.

Before she could get up, Tiffany felt a huge paw on her back, holding her down. She tried to lift her head, feeling the pressure of the weight on her spine. Tiffany let out a wild scream as she felt a mind-numbing pain run up from her ankle as the beast sunk its razor sharp teeth into her flesh before dragging the screaming and struggling girl back to the campsite.

--xx--

Adam cautiously made his way down the steps in the dark. He thought he had heard something coming from downstairs, but when he went to wake Matt up, his lover was gone. Adam stopped and peeked over the banister into the empty living room. Looking around to see nothing but darkness, the only light coming from the bright full moon that shone through the window. Adam stepped down on another step, cringing as it creaked.

Taking a slow breath, Adam continued on his way. Wincing everytime one of the steps below would groan in protest. Adam looked around the corner just in time to see a shadowy figure disappear into the kitchen.

"Matt?" He called, surprised his voice didn't squeak like he thought it would. "Sweetheart, is that you..? You.. you weren't in bed.. Something wrong?"

Adam wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered, hugging himself tighter. The house felt drafty and he felt cold... Or that's what he told himself. Truth was; Adam wasn't shivering from the damn cold and he knew it. This house, this whole neighborhood, made him feel uneasy. He felt like he was being watched. He couldn't describe it and he knew it was silly, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His conscience told him he was being irrational and that it was just jitters from moving somewhere new and that it would pass once he got used to the place.. But Adam wasn't sure he wanted to accept that theory.

Adam got to the kitchen, peeking inside to see the figure disappear past the door leading to the basement. Why would Matt need to go to the basement this time of night for?

"Matt? Babe, c'mon, you're scaring me." Adam jumped as he heard a loud clatter coming from down in the basement. "Matt, are you okay?" The blonde rushed to the door, peeking down into utter darkness. His heart pounding a little harder at the troubling feeling that maybe Matt fell and was hurt.

Adam flipped on the light. He couldn't see past the steps and if Matt was down there, he wasn't anywhere near the steps. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Adam started to make his way down the steps to the basement.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, dammit, this isn't funny." Adam said in his best pout.

The wooden steps creaked under Adam's weight as he descended down into the damp, drafty basement. The blonde remembered when he fell through the porch two days ago and he didn't really want to fall through these steps. Especially not when he couldn't find Matt at all. Adam's mind was taken off that as a hard sneeze caught him by surprise. Adam sniffled and shook his head. Then he noticed the large, disturbed cobweb above him. Adam shuddered and started to run his hands through his hair and down his chest, making sure he didn't pick up whatever was living in that cobweb on him. Adam shuddered again. This old house made him jittery.

"Matty, please.. come back to bed and keep me warm.. I miss you.." Adam pleaded, turning at the corner of the bottom of the steps and looking around the basement. It was cluttered with old junk. Dust and cobwebs covered everything. Adam gulped as he saw all the candles that had been placed around the basement. Wax dripping off them as they danced with fire. Adam shook his head, a terribly nauseous feeling overcoming him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the shadowy figure jumped out and grabbed him...

--xx--

Matt jerked awake as he heard Adam's scream. He raised up and turned on the lamp on the bedside table, looking over to see the blonde sitting up in bed and rubbing his hands furiously over his face. Adam was pale and shaking, his skin laced in a cold sweat.

Adam flinched as he felt Matt touch his bare shoulder.

"Adam.. what's wrong..?" The darker-haired male asked in concern.

Adam shook his head and looked over at his worried lover. "Nothing.. Just a stupid dream.." The blonde replied, pushing the covers off so he could get some air.

"A nightmare?" Matt asked, petting Adam's hair back.

Adam nodded and let Matt pull him back down into bed with him, his arm wrapped protectively around his blonde.

"Oh, it's okay. You wanna tell me about it?" Matt asked, smiling warmly as he felt Adam's arm drape across his stomach while Matt's fingers carded lovingly in Adam's soft blond hair.

"I woke up in the dream and couldn't find you. I heard a noise downstairs and went to look and then I saw you, or what I thought was you, go down into the basement, so I followed. And when I got there, there were all these candles lit and something jumped out and grabbed me.." Adam sighed. "Then I woke up."

"You know it was just a silly dream, Addy? Nothing's going to get you in this house." Matt said as he nuzzled his head against the top of Adam's. "And there isn't anything in our basement except a bunch of old tools and some boxes with Christmas lights and junk. You're perfectly safe." Matt whispered gently as he held to his blonde, breathing softly against his hair.

Adam snuggled against Matt's warm body, the closeness of his lover already bringing him such ease. Adam smirked. "I still say we should call the Winchesters for backup." He teased.

Matt groaned and reached down to smack Adam playfully on the butt. All of Adam's current paranoia probably could be blamed on Adam watching too much Supernatural anyway... along with late night horror movies that no sane person should be watching before they retire to bed... But, does Adam listen? Oh, no. He does not.

Adam raised up and pouted his lips at Matt. "What? You can't deny that they're hott."

Matt reached up and took hold of Adam's head, using his thumbs to softly caress Adam's cheeks as he looked the blonde over. "No, I can't. And if they were real, I'd definitely call them so you'd feel safer. But, Addy, nothing is out there that I can't handle. I assure you."

Adam gave a small smile. "Okay, Matty."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. I could really use it." Matt grinned, pulling Adam down for a quick kiss before reaching up to turn back off the light. Adam snuggled back against Matt's chest as Matt pulled the covers back up around them.

**

* * *

Okay, yeah, I couldn't resist a little fluff. I don't get to write many Matt/Adam sweet moments, other than the ones inside my head for 'Muse Troubles', but that don't count.. So this is nice. Having Matt be gentle with Addy and knowing full well that with Jeff it's prolly gonna get rough, is kinda weird, lol. I'm not used to that order of business.. XP. I like being a writer, I can make them like or hate anything I want :P I can make Adam drool over anybody I want. And for some odd reason, I see him having a thing for sets of brothers, lol. Hardys, Winchesters..? Meh, I need a new hobby.. But I dun want one ;)**

**Okay, not that I have anything against Drew McIntyre (said thru tightly clinched teeth, hehe) But I randonly chose him and Tiffany to get slaughtered by a hungry werewolf. Sorry. I actually wrote this before and during SD last week, so it's not vendetta writing per se.. But, sumone had to go.. Also, the fact that they were a het couple is totally OOC for me.. oh, well, they didn't get far ;) **


End file.
